The Need Of Closeness
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Yay, another FF I found when I was sorting my laptop xD And another storm xD No seriously, Natsu has to warm up Lucy again but this time he has to also take care of her broken heart :3 NaLu One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

–-

The need of closeness

It was a beautiful day and the sun shined on her pale skin making her feel warm and comfortable. When she left her apartment she didn't knew that this day was going to be a bit different from what she thought it would be. Well then, Lucy dressed her usually way, a top and a skirt, this time, like always, without a jacket.

It was warm and sunny outside and she loved it how the sun reflected on her white skin. Her way to the guild wasn't that long but today something felt odd, like she was followed. With her paranoia she turned around but no one was seen on the streets of Magnoila what made her worry even more.

Normally the streets were full of people who walked down next to the river and watched the town. Today it was like a ghost town. Lucy shivered by the thoughts of ghosts and started to walk a bit faster. Her heart beat faster when she saw two men with dark jackets and a way of danger in their eyes standing at a corner and smoking.

She didn't wanted to past them so she turned around and wanted to go back to her apartment but stopped when she saw two other men behind her who made their way to her. She just froze by the way they looked at her. The other two men walked over to her, too. Like it wouldn't be bad enough that she was surrounded by four men with lust-filled eyes now the sky turned black and it started to... _snow..._

–-o.O.o-

''Hey Mira!'' A certain teen with spiky pink hair entered the guild a few minutes ago and decided to talk to Mira after his battle with Gray. ''Hi Natsu, how's it going?'' He nodded to give her a 'okay' but then worry took over his face. He looked around the guild nervously like he was searching something... ''What is it?''

He was taken back from his 'observing the guild' trance and turned his attention back to the silver haired girl behind the bar counter. ''Just... Did you saw Lucy today? She said she wanted to come to the guild today to go on a job with Happy and me but she hasn't showed up yet and Happy's all upset now.'' Mira felt a little giggle but held it back. ''Seems like he's not the only one.''

Natsu looked up at her but he just smiled. ''Well, no, I haven't seen her today and I don't think she is going to come over if she hadn't shown up yet...'' She sighed. Natsu was confused. ''Why? She promised...'' Mira smiled. ''Yeah I know, but I wouldn't come, too if you look outside.'' She pointed at the window. Natsu's eyes widened and he swallowed.

Outside was a big snow storm and everything was white. He let his head fall on the counter and groaned after that in pain. ''What a pain... Now Lucy won't come and I can't go on a job with her.'' Miry giggled this time and patted his head playfully. ''Why don't you visit her. I bet she would be happy not being alone when she can't go out.''

Natsu's eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly. ''You're right, and I'm never cold so the snow isn't much right?!'' He looked a bit taken back but Mira smiled gentle at him. ''You hate snow, don't you?'' Natsu's eyes met Mira's ones more. ''Well, it's related to ice and that's related to Gray and that's...'' He got pale and rushed out of the guild which left Mira laughing at the bar.

The stupid snow, from his point of view, pissed him off in more than just one way. Although his body heat melted every snow flake which touched him in an instant, the snow on the ground was already at his knee height. It took him a few minutes to walk a few meters. Something was odd around this area. He felt his heart beat faster and he was worried. But he didn't knew why...

Something spread through his body from his feet to his head through his veins. A feeling he couldn't describe, he just knew that it wasn't good. When he entered her apartment he smelled her but something was defiantly different. She wasn't in her bathroom, though and the kitchen was empty, too. Her bed was still a mess, like she just stood up and her window was still a bit open. But where was she? He was really worried, he didn't picked up her scent on the way.

Now he really cursed this stupid snow storm, because of that he didn't smelled her but where should she be at a weather like this? He decided to look on the way from her apartment to the guild again although he hoped he wouldn't find her outside. He closed the window and locked the door. When he carefully walked the way, he stopped at a few corners trying to pick up her scent. He never smelled it. A trace of different smells sneaked into his nose but none of them was related to Lucy's scent.

A strong wind blew around him and carried a sound with it only Natsu could hear, a little whimper followed with a sob, the person shivered uncontrolled and he felt her whole body numb. He knew she was outside, in this storm, crying who knew the reason why. He had to find her very fast. Natsu's legs carried him on their own in the direction from the sound.

At a corner to a little alley he froze. The snow has grown even higher and in the last corner of the alley it looked like a little pile. He made out a trace of blond hair which was covered in snow. He slowly walked over to the person not sure how she would react. He felt that it was her. Now he smelled her clearly, but why hadn't he smelled her before? And there was something more what worried him.

All around Lucy were different scents which didn't belonged to her or any other person he knew. He knelt down in front of her, melting the snow around them automatically, and brushed the snow from her head. Her legs were pushed to her chest and she rested her head on them. When she felt the slight and carefully touch she titled her head a bit and looked into eyes filled with concern. ''Natsu.'' She couldn't do other than whisper his name. She was happy that he was there now. If he wouldn't had found her she would have been frozen to death. Natsu looked her up and down.

She only wore a skirt and a top and he didn't knew how long she sat here and the reason but she was snowed what he figured as that she sat here for a pretty long time. Without hesitation he carefully laid his hand at her cheek to brush away a tear but pulled it very fast back when his touch slightly hurt.

Her skin was more than cold and with his hot hand it hurt to touch her. But he needed to touch her right now, he didn't wanted it to hurt. She looked so hurt, fragile and scared. Her eyes were barely open and she didn't really recognized the short touch from Natsu. She actually barely recognized anything. She was cold and lost, she felt nothing, her whole body was numb but still she shivered her last senses out of her.

If Natsu would move her to fast now he knew it would hurt her. He slowly laid his hands on her shoulders and although it hurt he rose his body temperature a bit so that the first snow slowly melted. It took a long time before she first felt something again. She still sat there like she was frozen after Natsu melted the snow from her body. She didn't moved, she didn't said anything.

Her eyes didn't showed any emotion. Now the touch didn't hurt him anymore and he just pulled her unaware to his chest, letting her rest and regain senses again. She felt a bit warmth spreading through her body when she sat there in his arms for a few minutes. A few tears started to run down her cheeks again and she slowly gritted Natsu's scarf a bit more. He tightened his grip around her a bit when his one arm slid just a few centimeters down her back.

She automatically tried to back away from him. He looked at first confused but let her go. Her heart beat faster. It was Natsu, she knew he would never hurt her. I guess she was just scared after everything what happened to her. Her hands never let go of him and she leaned her forehead against his chest so that he wouldn't see her expression. ''I... I want to go home...'' He was taken back when he heard her voice shake and crack like that.

She shivered again, when a hard blow from the wind appeared and sneaked a bit closer to him, searching his closeness and warmth. Natsu just stood up and pulled her with him recognizing that she had barely any strength left because her knees gave in and he had to lift her up real fast so she wouldn't touch the ground again. ''Hey, are you okay?'' His concern was clearly audible.

Her skin was still pale and she turned her head to his chest, breathing against it in an unsteady rhythm. He started running, knowing that with every minute she spent longer in this cold she would get seriously ill. Although the snow made it difficult to run he was fast. Entering her apartment again this day he gently laid her on the bed and put the covers over her shaking figure. Now her eyes slowly opened and she smiled weakly at him. ''Can you stay?''

Natsu only nodded and when she moved a bit to the side he didn't needed to ask if he can lay next to her. He lifted the cover and put it over both of them, making Lucy snuggle closer to his body. The warmth made Lucy feel comfortable and safe. She still was scared and couldn't stop her tears. Natsu didn't bothered and just held her closer. ''Lucy...''

His whisper was more a question and she held on to him even tighter like everything that held her was him and if she would let go she would fall. He carefully kissed her hair what made her shiver. ''Tell me what happened.'' Her eyes shot closely and her heart beat faster.

The memories about this morning were to painful for her. Pictures crossed her mind when he said she should tell him about it. How these men touched every part of her body and then just left her there. She had lost all strength to walk back home. Still she needed to tell him. ''I…..'' Natsu didn't forced her to tell it, he waited until she gathered enough strength to tell him what happened.

She sat herself up and looked straight into his eyes. ''Well you know... I walked to guild – well I wanted – when there were two strange men.'' Even on the mentioning of two other men Natsu clenched his fist which Lucy didn't recognized. ''So I wanted to go back home, you know my paranoia.'' She laughed nervously, when he also sat up and looked back into her eyes.

She turned her head a bit away. ''Well I couldn't because there were two other men and well I guess that's...'' She stopped when Natsu held her arms forcing her to look at him with a serious expression. ''Lucy, what have they done to you?'' Tears started to run down her cheeks dropping at her chin on the bed and her legs. She remained silent for a moment what made Natsu worry.

He hated it how she was and he hated it even more that he didn't exactly knew why. ''They...'' She swallowed one time and cleared her throat when she recognized that her voice gave in again. ''They just touched me everywhere and wanted to undress me but then this stupid snow storm started, what I'm not really mad about, and they left me there.'' It was a single breath, and then she looked away embarrassed.

He still held her arms and his grip tightened a bit when she told him what the men did. But still it didn't hurt her. His expression changed from worry to hate and then to guilt. Someone touched her, he guessed not so gentle how he always did, and at places he knew she wouldn't like when he touched her there and he wasn't there for her.

She started crying again and just let herself fall against Natsu's muscular chest when she felt she just needed him to hold her right now. And so he did. His arms wrapped around her shaking figure and pulled her closer to his body. Making it comfortable for both of them, he leaned against her wall pulling her into his lap. He felt her heart beating against her chest fast what made him kind of sad.

Like she would be scared that he touched her. When a shiver ran over her skin when his hand slightly ran down her arm she cursed herself. She didn't wanted to. He pulled away, feeling guilty when she shivered. His touch made her nervous although she knew he never touched her because of a reason these men did and that he would never hurt her. To his surprise she leaned more against him searching for his touch again. ''Lucy...''

She shook her head and crawled more into his chest. ''Just don't let go...'' A salty smell reached his nose and he knew she was crying, and he hated it. His arm held her strong when he turned her head carefully so that she could look him in the eyes. His hand cupped her flushed cheek and he brushed away the warm water which streamed down her face. A smile ran over her lips when he leaned his forehead against her's. In an instant she felt warm and safe.

She knew that he'd never hurt her and she loved it how caring he was right now. She needed it. She needed his warmth, his care, his closeness. His lips brushed her skin and she couldn't hold back the shiver. He never_ kissed _her before. And even if it was just a slight touch from his lips on her forehead she kinda liked the feeling from his warm lips. ''I promise, I won't.''

His words ran through her mind for the rest of the night and after a few minutes she drifted off to sleep in Natsu's arms. He felt her steady breathing against his chest and carefully laidd her down on the bed. Then he put his body next to her's, covering both of them with her blanket and wrapping his arm protectively around her waist so that she was as close as possible next to him. He buried his head in her hair inhaling her scent which was still a bit mixed with other scents, which bothered him a bit, but when he only found a trace of her scent he fast fell asleep, too.

–-

Blub :P Lol :P

That were two comments from my best friends after I sent them this FF xD

I'm kinda bored right now and yes I am looking trough my laptop and look what I find, NaLu FFs^^

They were one of my first, I still don't know why I forgot them xD

And yes, I love snow, and I also always include bad guys who want to well 'rape' Lucy... I am really sorry :/ But I love it when I can write about how Natsu wants to protect her :3

But maybe I should change my ideas for the next FFs a bit :P

Until then, read, like, follow, review and whatever xD

See ya :*


End file.
